


Blissfully Asleep

by Kao10



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Other, bellakre au, daddy!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kao10/pseuds/Kao10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy has some bonding time with his daughter, Amya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissfully Asleep

45 minutes. Amya had been crying at least that long, Bellamy mused. He longed to roll over and bury his head in Clarke’s curls, to breathe in the clean scent that was uniquely here, but alas. Clarke had left yesterday morning for a business meeting out of town, and wouldn’t be back until sometime next morning. Or, Bellamy realized, sometime this morning. Groaning, he flopped an arm over his eyes, desperately trying to sleep. Clarke had left him with specific instructions to “Let her cry it out! She needs to learn how to self soothe”, or some other baby type phrase, the likes of which had invaded his life for the last year, ever since Clarke had found out she was pregnant.   
Bellamy remembered well the days when Octavia was nothing but a tiny screaming-pooping bundle. He had only been 6, but he loved taking care of his baby sister. He could remember begging his mother to let him take Octavia in for show-and-tell, and her agreeing to bring the baby at the end of the day. And he could still remember the teasing and laughter when the other boys learned of his love for his baby sister. But that was years ago, and her and now, his baby needed him.   
“Hey, Amya,” he crooned, picking the screaming baby up in one hand, the other grabbing her favorite teddy. He loved this tiny human being so much, it consumed him whole. After she had been born Clarke had taken a month off of work, but soon the boredom and monotony of home got to her, and they began to look for a nanny for Amya. It took two highly unsuccessful interviews for Bellamy to realize something. He didn’t want anyone else raising his daughter. He had quit his job as director of the youth center and become a stay at home dad. Bellamy had never been happier.   
“Hush now baby, don’t you cry, I’mma buy you a diamond ring,” he sung quietly, rocking her slightly as his feet traced the familiar path around their home. His eyes were drooping, but still Amya cried on. “Come on little one... Your mom will be home soon, don’t you want to show her how good you can be?” Bellamy smiled down at his infant, noting the tired droop of her eyelids. “That’s it sweetie,” he murmured, sliding down onto his favorite easy chair. “Ah, see, that’s better,” he said. His muscles relaxed easily, and he sighed gratefully.   
Amya’s suckled softly on an invisible teat, her eyes beginning to droop. Bellamy smiled softly and laid back, placing his sleeping daughter carefully on his chest, feeling the easy beat of her heart. Their combined rhythms soon slowed, as both father and daughter fell asleep.   
When Clarke came in the door at 8 am this was how she found them, father stretched out on the couch, his tiny daughter fast asleep on his broad chest, blissfully tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this! Please leave me a review, because I'm trash.


End file.
